The Joys of Sand and Clouds
by Miyori Akurai
Summary: She was brash and confident. He, on the other hand, was lazy. Yet the gravity pulling them closer towards each other was undeniably there. [Oneshot collection and sequel to A Leaf Amidst the Sand].
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Miyori doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters used in the story.

**A/N: **In the middle of writing _A Leaf Amidst the Sand_ I was struck with inspiration for a sequel. I didn't want to bring this out until I finished my other story, but I went ahead and started writing it. This is a series of one-shots between Shikamaru and Temari, taking place a few months after _A Leaf Amidst the Sand._ The format of this one is a bit unlike A_ Leaf Amidst the Sand_, but I thought I'd try something a little different. This one-shot collection allows me a bit more freedom with the storyline so I'm going to give it a go and see it it's successful. I really did enjoy writing about them, and I just couldn't put them away after I finished my first story. This is something I've wanted to do for a long time, so I hope everyone likes this as much as they like _A Leaf Amidst the Sand_. Read and review everyone!

Chapter 1

**Boredom**

Temari sighed and paced aimlessly around the apartment she and Shikamaru shared. She had come to an undeniable fact. Sabaku no Temari was **bored.** She was alone on the house while Shikamaru was gone on a two week mission.

Although, she had managed to keep herself busy with work at the Kazekage's office during the day, it was lonely without him, _especially _at night. She missed the feel of his smooth, muscular chest against her skin. The large bed seemed to engulf her as soon as she'd entered it. Temari longed for his scent and the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her when they slept.

She sighed and shook her head. It was unlike her to go around brooding over something as trivial as this. Temari walked over to the calendar on the refrigerator and crossed off another day. Shikamaru would be home in three days. She wouldn't have minded his absence as much if she had something to do. The lack of activity was eating away at her.

_Oi...I need to get out of this house!_

Suddenly feeling energized. She marched back to the bedroom and changed out of her boxers and t-shirt. She was determined to rid herself of thoughts of her dark haired lover.

**--------------**

Temari had been casually roaming in and out of shops in the town. The warm summer breeze that gently wafted throughout the streets was perfumed with the scent of cactus flowers. So far, she hadn't seen anything that had particularly struck out to her until she came across a painting displayed in a shop window.

It wasn't what one would call a masterpiece, but its simplicity made it beautiful. An undisturbed field of orange and green flowers contrasted against the baby blue sky. Her eyes leisurely roamed over the gentle field and broad tree that seemed to be frozen in time on the canvas.

"Interested in the painting miss?"

Temari looked up and found herself looking into the eyes of a kind old man.

"Oh Temari-sama. I didn't realize it was you." The older man said warmly.

She smiled at the man and nodded her head. "I really do like his painting."

"Oh yes. Most people don't give it the time of day because it's so simple, but that's what makes it so nice."

After studying for a few more minutes, Temari decided she would buy it. She liked it, and of course Shikamaru would appreciate it too. Quickly retrieving her wallet, she paid on older man.

"Ne, is it ok if I come back later and pick this up? I still want to shop some and it would be kind of troublesome to have to carry this around." She asked the older man.

"_Troublesome_" She remarked to herself as she realized she'd absentmindedly used one of Shikamaru's common statements. "Tch, that man is rubbing off on me."

"Oh of course, come back anytime before I close at 8 tonight. I'll happily keep it for you."

"Heh, arigatou!" Temari said with a wave while making her way towards the door.

**-------------------**

The bright summer sky had faded to dusk as Temari finished her outing. She realized she was very close to the Kazekage office.

_Guess I should stop by there._

Temari dashed over and pushed aside the large wooden doors. A rush of cool air greeted her as she entered the usually bustling office.

Kana, Gaara's secretary was sitting at a circular desk in the main office. She waved and made a motion to Gaara's office.

Kana nodded her head and smiled.

Temari smiled back appreciatively. She was still getting used to Gaara being Kazekage. Not that he was a bad leader, oh no not at all. She smirked at the thought of her younger brother taking on such a high ranking position. Despite what she led him to think, Temari would always think of him as her baby brother.

She knocked on his thick, oak door and waited or his reply.

"Come in." She heard his calm voice say through the door.

The door creaked slightly as Temari pushed it open. She walked in and firmly closed it behind her.

"Oh, it's you." Gaara said quietly.

"Mhmm. Thought I'd come pay you a visit. You know, just to make sure you were behaving." Temari said teasingly.

Gaara rolled his eyes. Temari still treated him like a child sometimes. He thought it to be rather annoying.

"What brings you here?" The red head asked.

"Nothing really. I just decided to get out of the house."

Gaara nodded while glancing at some paperwork on his desk.

_She must be bored._

She leaned on the corner of his cherry colored wooden desk and sighed. "Oi, want to spar?"

_Yeah...she is bored._

"Spar?" Gaara repeated the word in a distant tone. "Sorry, I still have work to do here. Can't Kankuro spar with your or something?" Gaara replied uninterestedly.

"Meh, I don't know where he is."

"Mmmm..." Gaara murmured softly.

Temari sighed again and meandered around her brother's office.

"Can I help you with something?" Gaara said as he glanced up.

"Hmm? No...I was just looking around."

Gaara placed his chin in his palm. He knew exactly why his sister was acting like this. The now absent Shikamaru had left his beloved sister rather bored.

He had known sending him off on a two-week mission had been pushing it, but he never expected Temari to be _this_ bored. At first the thought of his sister with a man grated at his nerves. He had nothing against Shikamaru, but initially Gaara grappled with the thought of his sister and _him._ But after watching the two together for some time, Gaara realized she had fallen for Shikamaru. She had fallen and fallen **hard**. It would be unreasonable to send Shikamaru away, and he wasn't one to hurt his sister intentionally. So, Gaara let Shikamaru and Temari's relationship continue.

Once Shikamaru had made his intentions with Temari clear, both brothers had invited Shikamaru into Gaara's office for a chat. Gaara and Kankuro didn't object to Shikamaru, but they had shown him what could possibly become of him if he didn't have Temari's best interest in mind.

Following that, things were fine. After the initial awkwardness of seeing Temari and Shikamaru together, Gaara eventually became accustomed to it. The only thing he personally found somewhat disturbing were the occasional appearances of certain red marks on Temari's neck and chest.

Gaara wasn't stupid. He was well aware of _how_ they got there. He was also well aware of _who_ put them on her. The thought of his sister and Shikamaru and their "activities" made him shudder. He didn't mind if Kankurou brought women home, but the thought of Shikamaru doing something like _that_ to his sister was something he banished to the farthest corner of his mind. Some things were better left unthought.

Temari's voice brought his attention back.

"Ne, I'm going to go home. It's getting dark, and I still have to pick something up on the way home."

"Hmm, ok."

"Say hi to Kankurou for me."

He nodded and waved a goodbye.

Temari left the office and walked back to the shop to pick up her painting. The small, starry droplets in the sky coolly twinkled against their darkened backdrop while a fresh wind swept across her face and tousled her hair. She greeted the man and thanked him for keeping her painting before leaving for her apartment.

**--------------------**

Temari curled up in the bed with the progress reports of the chuunis she trained. She had eaten, taken a shower, and prepared for bed. Glancing at the clock she realized it was still early. The thin, elongated hour needle was stiffly positioned above the number ten.

The paperwork she brought with her suddenly became uninteresting. She casually tossed it on the floor next to the bed. That would be dealt with tomorrow. She pulled a pillow up to her chest and smirked to herself. It smelled like Shikamaru.

Temari didn't know how or even when she began falling for him. To her, it just seemed natural. Sure he was lazy. Yes, he could be _too_ laid back for her at times. Of course he said 'troublesome' excessively, but that didn't matter. Those were all things she loved about him. She never expected Shikamaru to be the man that would find her aggression and sometimes rough behavior attractive.

Not to mention he was the only man to defeat her in battle..._ever._ With the exception of her brothers, Temari was undefeated. That was until one fateful day several years ago at the chuunin exams. Temari huffed to herself. One of these days, she would get even with him.

Temari crawled out of the soft bed and clicked the lights off. Curling up under the sheets, she made a face into the pillow. The usually comfortable mattress felt stiff and unnecessarily large to her. She reached for the pillow and held it close to her chest. His scent engulfed her again.

_Only three more days..._

Thoughts of her and Shikamaru playfully fighting in the bed filled her mind until she eventually drifted off to sleep, while silently hoping those three days would pass quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Watashi wa Naurto ja nai...nor I am the creator.

Chapter 2

**Miscommunication**

Temari stifled a yawn as she skillfully weaved in and out of the ever shifting crowds constantly rotating in the lively Suna marketplace. Unlike most work filled weekdays, Gaara hadn't given her any assignments for the remainder of that day, and her group of chuunin she trained was off training on their own today. Shikamaru too had busied himself with that day's work.

_I might as well go train myself._

Not paying attention as she walked, Temari suddenly felt something brush against her thigh.

"Huh?"

Glancing down amidst the many passerbys, she noticed a small boy clutching her leg.

"Mizuni!"

A young woman not much older than Temari rushed over to the child. Temari stooped down and smiled at the little boy. Large green orbs stared back at her while a mop of dark curls shrouded around his warm face. Reaching up, he motioned for Temari to carry him.

"Hey there." She said in a soft voice as she quickly scooped him up in her arms.

The woman stopped and bowed in front of Temari.

"Gomenasai...I'm so sorry. I looked away for one second and he was gone."

Temari lightly ruffled his soft hair.

"What a cute boy you have. Is he your son?"

The young woman nodded. "Now that he started walking, he's a handful."

The little boy clasped his arms around her neck and rubbed his slightly chubby face against hers. His small legs dangled beneath her arms brushing his miniature sized sandals against Temari's stomach.

_Kawaii..._

Temari suppressed the sudden urge to squeeze and hug the small child. This was undoubtedly the cutest little boy she had ever seen.

His mother spread out her arms to take him back. "Come on now Mizuni. We have to finish grocery shopping before your father comes home from work."

He made a sad face and pouted.

"Mama...no..."

The woman smiled. "Now now Mizuni..."

Temari smiled again and kissed his cheek. "Be a good boy now Mizuni-chan."

His little face lit up and he hugged Temari again. Temari grinned and handed him over to his mother. "Make sure you come visit me in the Kazekage's office sometime ok Mizuni?"

"Kazewage?" The boy replied curiously.

Temari laughed lightly. "Hmm, well Gaara might agree for a name change."

Setting the young boy on the ground, the mother reached out her hand and intertwined her thin, slender ones with his small, chubby fingers before the pair began walking and disappeared into crowd of people bustling in the marketplace.

Waving, Temari made her way to the training grounds.

**-----------------**

Exhausted from training, Temari pulled out her keys and entered her and Shikamaru's apartment. Opening the door, she took off her sandals and placed them next to his.

_Hmm...he's home already?_

"Shikamaru?" She called as she walked into the living room.

"Hn?" He replied lazily while sitting on a bar stool flipping through a magazine.

"Hey."

"Yo."

"How was work today?"

"Troublesome."

"How so?" She asked while thumbing through the mails on the counter.

"Conveniently, two of the teachers were sick today, and since I wasn't doing much, Gaara volunteered me to be substitute team leader. Or should I say 'voluntold' instead?"

Temari smirked at the thought of Shikamaru managing the future shinobi of Suna. "How old were the kids?"

"The oldest one I had was nine, and the youngest one was about six or so."

"That sounds interesting. You had lots of fun right?" She asked teasingly.

Slowly turning his head, he made no effort to mask the incredulous look on his face. "Yeah. Lots of fun." He replied dryly.

She waved him off and continued walking to the bedroom.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" Shikamaru asked.

"I dunno." Temari replied from inside the room.

"Oi...where are you going?" He asked from where he was sitting.

"To take a bath."

Shikamaru paused for a moment before he said anything.

"Am I invited?"

Temari stuck her head outside the bedroom door and smirked.

"I'm taking that as a yes." He said as he jumped down from the barstool and headed toward the bedroom.

**--------------**

Temari leaned against Shikamaru's chest in the spacious bathtub. His back was against the tub's wall with his arms around her and her back against his chest. Wisps and curls of vapor from the hot water in the tub unhurriedly climbed up into the air while lacing everything in the bathroom with a thin layer of steam. The room was silent with the exception of the occasional trickle of water and the sound of their quiet breathing.

Small ripples raced over the water as Temari ran her fingers through its glassy surface. Her thoughts were still on the little boy she encountered in the market place earlier that day. She smiled as she remembered the feel of his chubby fingers against her arms.

"Ne, Nara?"

"Hmmm?" Shikamaru murmured lazily.

"What do you think about children?"

He was quiet for a moment.

"After today, I learned that they're a little more than troublesome." Shikamaru grimaced as he thought back to his experience earlier that day.

"I know that, but I mean...do you want any?"

Temari felt his head nod.

"I do."

"How many?"

"Mmm. Just two. A boy and a girl I think."

"Hmm."

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

"_Just _wondering?" He replied skeptically.

"Yeah..."

Shikamaru lazily ran his fingers up and down her arms.

The room was quiet once again for a few more minutes.

"I ran into this lady today. Actually, her little boy came up to me. He couldn't have been more than three or four years old."

"What happened?"

"Nothing really. I picked him up and talked with his mom for a few minutes. The boy was really cute. It just got me thinking about kids and stuff." Temari sighed quietly.

_Kids are nice. The way they love their parents and do cute things. It must be fun._

"Parenting isn't as easy as it seems." He murmured huskily in her ear.

Temari shivered slightly. His breath against her ear was hotter than the steam rising from the water in the bath.

He pulled her closer to him as he brought his lips down and trailed kisses up and down her neck. Temari felt his lips smirk against her skin. He leaned closer and lightly bit her neck. Although she was warm, his tongue seemed to scorch her skin. His tongue traced little circles on her neck as he bit down a little harder.

She bit her lip in order to calm herself. Temari gasped quietly as she felt him press his arousal against her back.

"Sh-shikamaru..."

He spun her body towards his and pressed a kiss against her mouth. Temari moaned quietly at the feeling of his lips against hers. Shikamaru wasted no time and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Temari felt her senses going into overdrive. He licked the roof of her mouth and continued to explore her.

He relished at her taste. She tasted just like she smelled. Sweet, like honey.

Shikamaru pulled back to give her a chance to catch her breath. He repositioned his arms and picked Temari up. Stepping out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her.

"Shikamaru?..."

Shikamaru didn't reply as he made his way to the bedroom. Temari glanced at him as he gently placed her on the bed. She wasn't surprised to see his usual lazy expression replaced with a knowing dominant smirk.

Temari inwardly prepared herself. There would be no sleeping tonight...

**---------------**

Shikamaru leaned against the pillows in the bed and let out a contented sigh. He had ravished Temari until he was content. He leaned down and pressed a small kiss against her hair. He crossed his arms as his thoughts drifted back to their conversation earlier.

_Children..._

Shikamaru knew he wanted kids. He thought about it from time to time, but it seemed like such a far away thing, that he never thought about it seriously. It was troublesome to be thinking about something like that all the time.

He vaguely wondered what kind of children he and Temari would have if they had children together. Would they be lazy like him? Maybe they would be aggressive like Temari? Shikamaru sighed quietly. Thoughts of changing diapers, screaming toddlers, and endless bottles filled his mind.

He wanted children. Just not at the moment.

**--------------**

Shikamaru rolled over in bed the next morning and pulled his arms closer to him, expecting to find Temari in them.

"Huh?" He said groggily.

_She's not in bed._

He sat up and looked around.

"Temari?" His voice echoed throughout the apartment.

Shikamaru lazily roused himself from the bed and left the room. He found a note from her lying on the kitchen counter.

_Shikamaru, went out to do some stuff this morning. Sorry, I didn't make breakfast. There's food in the fridge so don't be lazy and not make anything to eat. I'll be back in time for lunch so I'll see you then. _

_Temari_

Shikamaru rested his head against the bar.

_Where could she have gone already?_

**---------------**

Temari enjoyed the feel of the warm morning sun against her skin. She had managed to sneak out of bed this morning. She would have gone later, but she wanted to avoid answering Shikamaru's questions about where she was going. By the time she returned, he would probably not care to ask. Sometimes, his laziness was quite a beneficial thing.

The reason behind her early morning excursion soon came into view. It was the Suna bookstore. She entered and looked around. Temari smiled. Few people casually loitered and flipped through books in the early morning. She cautiously looked around before making her way to the maternity section. Shelf after shelf was lined with books in the motherhood section. A window across from her gave her a clear view of the outside.

She wasn't pregnant, but Temari silently admitted curiosity had gotten the better of her. She wanted to know what was in the many books on motherhood that lined rows and shelves in the bookstore.

She turned her back to the window as she picked up books for mothers-to-be. Temari opened the book and began reading.

**---------------**

Kankurou was out walking leisurely that morning also. Early in the day before vendors had set up shop, and shoppers were still resting at home was the most enjoyable time. Four bright shocks of blond hair swept up in ponytails caught his attention while he passed the local bookstore.

He stopped walking and looked in through the supposedly tinted window. He smiled. It was Temari in the store.

_She must be doing some reading before it gets crowded in there._

Kankurou looked up to see the section she was reading in. His smile disappeared as he felt his mouth go dry. **Maternity.** He rubbed his eyes and walked up to the window.

_Maybe she's picked up a book somewhere else, and she's just reading it there?_

Temari turned slightly and Kankuro caught the title of the book she was reading. First Time Mothers: You and Your Baby. She looked up from the book and rubbed her stomach and smiled.

Temari sighed and patted her hungry stomach. It had been growling continuously for the past five minutes.

"Guess I should have grabbed some breakfast before I set out this morning." She thought to herself.

Kankurou was stunned. It almost seemed as if someone had just punched him in the stomach. Hissister...was _pregnant? _This was too much. He turned around and began walking quickly toward the Kazekage tower.

**------------**

Kankuro hastily knocked on Gaara's office door.

"Come in."

Kankuro closed the door behind him and cautiously approached his younger brother's desk. He appeared to be sorting around different papers.

"Gaara…" Kankurou said in a low voice…

"Hmm?" Gaara looked up into Kankurou's pale face. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes…"

"What is it then?"

"Temari…"

"What about Temari?"

"Temari is pr-…"

"Pr?" What are you saying?"

"Our sister…."

"Kankuro get on with it."

"Temari is **pregnant**…"

Gaara dropped the papers in his hands.

"Come again?"

Kankuro nodded slowly.

Unable to register what his elder brother had just told him, Gaara felt himself engulfed in a flurry of emotions. His sister was going to be having a child?!

**--------------**

Shikamaru reported to the Kazekage office as quickly as he could. A messenger had come banging on his door stating that Gaara wanted to see him as soon as possible. Now he was standing in front of his office door, wondering what could have sent the typically composed Gaara into such a frenzy.

Knocking on the wooden door, he heard a muffled 'come in' before turning the knob and pushing the door open. Closing it behind him with a firm click, Shikamaru was surprised to find Kankurou standing next to Gaara with his arms crossed while both brothers were garbed in serious expressions.

"Have a seat Shikamaru..." Gaara said calmly while pointing to the leather chair in front of his desk. "I called you hear because we have something very important to discuss with you..."

**---------------**

The hot Suna sun greeted Temari as she exited the bookstore. Time had passed by quickly while she read. Judging from the heat, she guessed it to be somewhere around noon. Walking down the dusty street, she rounded a corner. Remembering that she'd forgotten to pick up some paperwork on her chuunin group, Temari decided to make a quick stop at the Kazekage office. Luckily, the office wasn't too far from her current location.

After a few minutes of walking, she'd arrived at the familiar building. Pushing aside the doors, she quickly made her way to Kana's reception desk.

"Temari-san!" Kana said cheerily.

"Heh, ohayo Kana. What's going on today?"

"Nothing much, just the usual. I saw Shika-kun come by here earlier though."

"Shikamaru? When?"

"Hmm, a while ago. He went off in the direction of Gaara's office."

"Really? I didn't think Gaara had something planned for him today."

"Ah, he didn't. Gaara-sama requested him."

"Is that so?"

Kana nodded and pointed behind her. "I'd suggest you go see what's going on in there. To tell you the truth, I have this weird feeling like something really serious is going on in there."

Temari sighed and nodded. "Ja, I'll be seeing you then Kana."

"Hai, ja ne."

Temari turned on her heels and quickly marched down to her younger brother's office. Not bothering to knock, she forcefully opened the door. Upon pushing the door aside, she saw Shikamaru slumped in a chair. His unusually pale face contrasted against his coffee colored hair.

Kankurou stood by Gaara with his arms crossed. Temari could detect a look of shame through his tattooed face. Gaara authoritatively sat in his chair. Unlike Kankurou, his face remained expressionless.

A sickeningly thick air had settled in the room. A puzzled look crossed Temari's face as she attempted to absorb the current scene.

"Close the door Temari." Gaara said in a strangely low voice from his position behind the desk.

Walking towards the center of the room, Temari couldn't help but wonder what was going on. "What are you three doing in here?"

"We were talking... About you." Kankurou butt it.

"About me?"

Gaara nodded. "Shikamaru...do you have something to say to Temari?"

Slowly sitting up, Shikamaru turned around and stared at Temari. "Temari..."

Temari shuddered. Shikamaru usually referred to her as 'troublesome woman.' This could not be a good thing.

"Yes Shikamaru?"

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Say anything? Anything about what?"

"About our child."

"Ch-Ch-Child!?"

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"P-P-PREGNANT?!" Temari's voice exploded throughout the previously quiet office.

A dark look settled on Temari's pretty face. "Who told you that?"

Shikamaru slowly turned and looked back at Gaara while Gaara echoed this motion but faced Kankurou.

Temari directed her angered glare towards Kankurou. Despite his superior fighting abilities, at that moment Kankurou feared his life.

"You were in the bookstore reading maternity books. Why else would you be reading those if you weren't pregnant?" Her tattooed brother mustered.

Raising an eyebrow, Temari lightened her infuriated expression and sighed. "FIRST of all, I am **not **pregnant. I was reading maternity books because I felt like it. SECOND, you didn't have the right to jump to conclusions. THIRD, you didn't have to jump to conclusions and THEN tell Gaara _and_ Shikamaru!"

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Kankurou retorted.

"You could have asked me first _before_ you went and put Shikamaru in cardiac arrest."

Shikamaru slumped back in his chair and sighed loudly. "Troublesome..." he muttered to himself.

Chuunin paperwork long forgotten, Temari placed her hand on her lover's shoulder and mustered a smile. "Let's go home."

Shikamaru nodded wearily and staggered upward. It had been an eventful morning.

Temari's daggered warning glances were sent in the direction of both of her brothers before she left the office. As the pair made their way down the busy streets, Temari took Shikamaru's arm and smiled.

"I guess that was the surprise of your life huh?"

"Yeah...it certainly was." Shikamaru replied.

"Gomen...I didn't think going to the bookstore would cause this much commotion."

"By the way...what were you doing in the maternity section?"

"I was just reading up on some things."

"I see."

"You know, I just wanted to be prepared for when we do have kids."

"Eheh...that won't be for awhile." Shikamaru replied. "Not for a long while..."


	3. Chapter 3:1

Disclaimer: Es Naruto mina? No, Naruto no es mina.

**A/N:** Alas, I have returned from my hiatus! I hope I am still loved by you guys. So, this is chapter three FINALLY. Hahah. This little arc is bit different. Instead of a one shot, this will be a two or three shot, depending on how much material I have. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please read and review!

Chapter 3

**Devil at the Dinner Table**

**Part 1**

Shielding her eyes from the unforgiving Suna sun, Temari carefully observed the two students in front of her. Rika and Takeshi were currently locked in a grapple. She deliberately counted the seconds until Rika finally pushed Takeshi away with her foot, causing her to skid into the grainy sand dune directly behind her.

"All right break it up." Temari called before the pair made another move in their scrimmage. The two quickly stood up and brushed the clinging grains of sand off their clothing.

Temari motioned for them to sit before she began talking. Takeshi sat on the other side of Yuuhi while Rika settled down next to the newest addition to Temari's chuunin group, Miyuki. Despite her recent arrival, her skill level was somewhat superior to her teammates. Although at times her technique appeared to be somewhat unrefined, her talent was unquestionably there.

"Rika, Takeshi you two did well." Temari began. The pair smiled and sent acknowledging glances toward one another. "But even so, I noticed some flaws in your technique."

"What did you see sensei?" Rika asked inquisitively.

"Firstly," Temari glanced at Rika. "When you were locked in that grapple with Takeshi, it took you almost fifteen seconds before you could free yourself. That time may seem insignificant now, but in a real fight every second counts. It's only takes ten seconds, at most, for your opponent to stab you. And you too Takeshi, if Rika hadn't pushed away, how much longer would you two have been in that same position? To be a successful ninja, you need to be a step ahead of each other and even if that should fail, the ability to improvise is invaluable."

They nodded thoughtfully at their teacher's words.

"Secondly." Temari now directed her gaze to all of her students. "I want all of you to take something from the way Rika and Takeshi landed. As soon as they were pushed apart, their eyes were still very alert, and both their bodies immediately assumed defensive positions before the landed. In the instance that you two were in, many younger shinobi tend forget you aren't in the clear just because you've been freed from the grapple. Good job you two."

Rika smiled while Takeshi crossed his arms and nodded.

Temari sat down before tucking her knees under her chin. Stifling a yawn, she stretched and leaned her forehead against her knees.

"Tired sensei?" Yuuhi asked with a concerned look on her face.

Temari smiled and shook her head. Her students would forever remain blissfully unaware of the previous night's escapades. Even now, Shikamaru's ruthless laugh, calm and quiet, echoed in her head. Temari shivered involuntarily at the same dangerous laughter that filled their bedroom night after night. Her face suddenly flushed at the remembrance of the feeling of their heated bodies pressed against each other in the bed. The crimson color continued darting up her cheeks as tried to restrain her thoughts.

Takeshi chuckled at the sudden color in his teacher's cheeks. "Something you'd like to share sensei?"

Temari knowingly waved him off. "Nothing that concerns you." She thought quietly to herself.

"Don't bother. She's probably just thinking dirty thoughts." Miyuki suddenly cut in.

Temari raised an eyebrow at the younger girl. Skilled as she was, at times Miyuki's behavior was unsettling to Temari. In spite of her skills as a ninja, at times, Miyuki's arrogant attitude wore on Temari's nerves; not only that, but her large popularity with the male population of Suna also added to the burden on her nerves.

Temari had seen the girl discard boyfriends as though they were rusted pairs of kunai. With her wisped russet curls and seductive grey eyes, Miyuki never had any trouble finding another boy to decorate her arm. Regardless, Temari did her best to overlook the flaws and enjoy her student.

Miyuki's lips curved upward in a smile as she gladly received her teacher's reaction.

"So...you were thinking dirty thoughts _sensei_?" She replied in a honeyed tone with a drop of sarcasm mingled within.

Before Temari could answer, a familiar sounding "yo" recalled her attention.

A slight smile tugged at the corner of Shikamaru's lips as he approached the group. He walked leisurely with his hands tucked snugly within the pockets of his pants while Temari quickly turned around and brushed the sand of her clothing. Fluidly running a hand through her loose hair, she attempted remedying her disheveled appearance as he came closer.

Feeling presentable enough, Temari turned and greeted him. "Hey, Shika-"

Her salutation was muted as Shikamaru grabbed one of her hands and spun her face towards his. A soft smile sprinted across his eyes as his hand cupped beneath her chin. Temari's skin tingled at the feeling of his soft lips brushing against her skin from her jaw to her cheek. Much too soon, he pulled away, but allowed his hand to fall down to her waist and patiently wait there.

The rough yet comical sounds of three throats clearing pulled the couple out of their moment alone.

"Why are you here anyway?" She asked suddenly remembering his visit.

"Troublesome woman it's time to go home." Shikamaru playfully tugged at her waist.

"No way. The last time I looked at my watch it was three o'clock." She replied.

"Well that was more than three hours ago. It's almost six thirty now. You can stay if you plan on sleeping here for the night..." He said dryly.

"Very funny. Why don't we call it a day guys?" She called out to her students.

Yuuhi, Takeshi, and Rika nodded enthusiastically.

"Hey there Shikamaru-san." Takeshi said as he walked up to the couple.

"Takeshi...long time no see. I hope this woman over here isn't working you too hard." Shikamaru said with a chuckle while pointing his thumb at Temari.

"Hahah, not at all. You better be taking good care of Temari-sensei or we'll come after you remember?" Takeshi replied with a smile.

"Hai hai. I'm taking care of her, but she's isn't taking care of me."

Temari deftly swept her foot around Shikamaru and entangled her slender legs in his.

Long before his senses realized what had occurred, Shikamaru found himself pressed against the gritty sand of the training ground.

Temari stifled a laugh as she pointed to her now displaced lover. "Class, this is a prime example of just what can happen to you once you neglect the first and most important rule of being a shinobi." Shaking her head, Temari placed a hand on her hip while the other motioned towards Shikamaru. "**Never** let your guard down."

Brushing the sand from his shirt, a slight grin tugged on the right side of his mouth. Not a word escaped his lips, yet his eyes, still and smirking, spoke volumes. Temari quickly understood his unspoken words, but remained unrepentant. Over the months, the two had developed a habit of speaking with their eyes, and this look was one look she knew very well. In her own mind, she'd dubbed it the "I know where to find you" look. Meaning, once she and Shikamaru had stepped into the four corners of their apartment, she was at his mercy.

She shot another unremorseful glance his way, before catching the veiled devious glint in his eye. Shuddering, she realized he had another sleepless night planned for her as payback.

"I'd like to see you try." She whispered in a tone only audible to the two of them.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "remember, never let _your_ guard down." Was his reply.

Yuuhi and Rika laughed as Takeshi left the feuding pair and returned to the group. The four students disappeared behind a large dune to retrieve their training gear.

Rika handed Yuuhi her pack before grabbing her own and slinging it across her shoulder.

Walking slowly, Miyuki also appeared and retrieved her own belongings.

Tossing her own pack over her shoulder, she fell in step with the remaining three members of the troupe.

"Ne, Yuuhi-chan?" Miyuki asked.

"Hmm?" Yuuhi replied.

"Who's that guy with Temari-sensei?"

"Oh that's Shikamaru-san, her boyfriend."

"_That's_ Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

"Well, I'd heard about him, but I never imagined what he would look like."

"Oh..."

"He's quite handsome." Miyuki hinted.

Rika and Yuuhi smiled. "Too bad he's taken."

Miyuki nodded thoughtfully and allowed a charming smile to veil the idea that slowly trickled into her mind as the quartet walked down the warm Suna streets.

**--------------**

Temari sighed audibly as she pushed aside the thick stack of papers that stared her in the face. For a moment, it seemed as though the papers were taunting her with their blank stare. She'd taken the greater portion of her evening and spent it on attempting to catch up on progress reports of her students that seemed to perpetually need updating. Things had gone well for the most part...up until an hour ago. Exactly when the clock struck eleven, every fifteen minutes, Shikamaru would move from his position on the couch and do something that would cause her to loose her focus.

The first distraction was simple enough. Shikamaru sat by her and rested his head next to her while she worked. To Temari, that wasn't too distracting. Although she found herself making various mistakes on her work due to his presence, Temari believed that wasn't so bad.

The second distraction came in the form of an excuse. His excuse had been that the troublesome Suna heat had made him exceedingly warm, thus he was forced to roam around their small apartment shirtless. Although it didn't pose much of a disturbance initially, Temari soon found herself studying the well defined lines of his muscular arms and torso instead of studying her reports.

After this, he disappeared into the shower, allowing her a few minutes of calm. Possibly, he did that on purpose. Why? The third distraction was the worst of all. Soon after the soft patter of the shower waters ceased, he emerged from the bathroom with a towel slung low and wrapped snugly across his waist. He approached her, his long hair still sleek with water. As she diligently filled out the paperwork, one then two small droplets effortlessly slid from his hair and splattered onto her paper.

"Shikamaru, you're dripping on my papers." She growled quietly.

Leaning against her, he said nothing, but sighed. "You should take a break from this troublesome paperwork."

A response was forming in her mind when she suddenly became aware of their close proximity. She unconsciously inhaled the clean fragrance of his soap mingled with his own distinctive fresh, cool and clean, as it flooded around her. Her previous response drastically decreased in importance the longer his scent clouded her scenes. Before she could protest, his smooth lips glided up and down the side of her throat and periodically paused to slowly trace the outline of her jaw with the tip of his nose.

Shikamaru watched closely as her eyelids gently closed, and her body loosened under his touch.

Her eyes snapped open at a low rumble yet familiar rumble in his chest. All too quickly, she realized what he was doing. Her hands caught his face while she regained her composure.

"Shikamaru, don't. You know I'm behind on these reports."

His expression remained indifferent.

"Go put some clothes on will you? Jeez, dripping all over my papers..." Temari's voice trailed as she racked her mind for some other way to chastise him for his actions, even though she had thoroughly enjoyed them. She struggled and pushed against his chest, signaling for him to change, but her effort was to no avail. His arms tightened around her, as fluidly swept her up from her chair and into his arms.

"Shikamaru put me down." She protested against his smooth chest.

He chuckled at her lost effort. "Shikamaru!" Temari voiced darkened a notch.

"Temari, if you don't stop squirming you'll make the towel fall off."

The realization of his words dawned on her and halted her actions. A scantily clad Shikamaru was bad enough. Ceasing her struggles, she glared and became limp in his arms. Shikamaru chuckled unrepentantly.

"Troublesome woman...you forgot your own most important rule. _Never_ let your guard down." He reminded her, his voice hinted with impertinence.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Childish, immature, unreasonable,** troublesome**, la-"

"Name calling is rather childish, love." Shikamaru chided her.

Scoffing, Temari did a double take. When did Shikamaru become the epitome of patience?! "Well, if you would just put me down so I could finish my work, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Really?" His voice was skeptical. For a moment, Shikamaru furrowed his brow and appeared to be in deep concentration. Finally, a sly grin spread across his lips. "I disagree. You brought this on yourself." He said before silencing her with a persuasive kiss.

Within herself, Temari did her best to conceal the battle that was raging within. Every second the kiss continued, her body prodded and nudged her to surrender to Shikamaru's whims, while her mind refused to be conquered. She marveled at the way her thoughts called out every single curse word in the human vocabulary, yet simultaneously she fought back whimpers of delight at his touch. With uneven breaths and flushed cheeks, she finally broke away.

The right side of Shikamaru's lips turned upward in a grin. "You're making this more troublesome than it has to be you know." He murmured quietly into her ear.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." She replied as a smug look settled onto her face.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off my three soft thuds at the door interrupted him. He glanced once toward the door before looking back at Temari. She nodded and pointed towards the floor. Temari was slightly annoyed at whoever was knocking at such a later hour, but she was more annoyed with Shikamaru.

"Put me down and let me answer the door."

For the second time that day, the familiar knowing look crossed his eyes. Temari froze before she began pushing against him.

"Don't try it..." She murmured darkly.

"All's fair in love and war." Was his response. And before she could protest again, Shikamaru swiftly made his way to the door and opened it. Not caring that he was half naked and totally disregarding the fact that Temari was held up by his half naked body. Temari swore loudly as she felt the rush of heat that accompanied the scarlet blush that stained her cheeks. She **would **get even with Shikamaru. He might have won this round, but this incident would not be forgotten.

A puzzled look crossed his face as Shikamaru stared at the person on the opposite side of the threshold.

"May I help you?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone.

"Temari-sensei?"

Temari's eyes widened at her late night visitor. "M-Miyuki?"

Moisture rimmed around Miyuki's soft grey eyes before two large droplets trailed down her cheeks.

"Can I stay with you sensei?"

Temari mouth gaped open. "What?!"


	4. Chapter 3:2

Disclaimer: Haven't we done this enough? I mean, _really_. Ok fine fine. If you love me or my story or Masashi Kishimoto then realize that he –points to Masashi Kishimoto- made it. I'm not that talented...

**A/N: **Hello my pretties, how I've missed you so. Ahem, ok that was a bit strange...but alas, I'm finally back. I had to take a little break from writing. My ideas were flat and not up to par, but now I'm ready. This is part two of three of this little mini-arc. I took me quite awhile to finally get down exactly what I wanted, but I finally did. I've received much hate mail for Miyuki from some readers already, lol. One more thing. I'm looking for a beta. I know being a beta can be grunge work at times, but if you're interested please PM me so we can talk.

Chapter 3

**Devil at the Dinner Table**

**Part 2**

Seated next to Shikamaru on their couch, Temari quietly studied her student sitting across from her. Miyuki smiled gratefully while accepting the cup, the now fully clothed, Shikamaru handed her. Swallowing in delicate sips, she placed the cup on the coffee table and sighed quietly. The clear liquid in the cup mirrored the wistful look in her soft eyes.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you so late Temari-san." Miyuki said softly.

Smiling lightly, Temari shook her head. "It's all right. So, what's going on? It's unusual for you to be so upset."

Miyuki nodded. "When I was on my way home from training today, I stopped by the marketplace to pick up a few things. I didn't notice it at first, but wherever I went I kept running into this certain man. I thought he was following me, but I wasn't totally sure, so I kept walking around. I left the market and even walked down to the Kazekage building, and even then I noticed him in the crowd there."

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, is that so?"

"Are you sure it just wasn't coincidence?" Shikamaru commented.

"I was just thinking the same thing; it isn't uncommon to bump into people a lot here." Temari replied.

"He wasn't wearing a Suna headband." Miyuki cut in. "I'm pretty sure he wasn't someone who lived here. Anyway, after awhile I finally lost him. So, I decided to go home, but as I past in front of my house I saw him just loitering there. I don't know how he figured out where I lived. It just scared me."

"What about your parents?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Both of them are on that mission the Kazekage sent out two weeks ago."

Temari nodded thoughtfully. That group was the most recent that had departed, and she was full aware they wouldn't be back for at least, if not more than, ten days.

Watching quietly, Shikamaru traced the swirled, wooden grain pattern on the coffee table with his finger. He conveyed a glance Temari's way, his eyes arched slightly in a look of subtle curiosity.

"I'm sorry. I'm being a nuisance." Miyuki voice faltered as she stood up. "I don't know what's gotten into me. Heh, I'm just being silly aren't I?" Smiling, she lightly bowed to her teacher before heading toward the door. "Thanks for listening sensei."

Watching her student leave, Temari felt a stab of guilt in her side as though it were a kunai. Every step Miyuki took seemed to be pushing Temari into the loathsome pits of horrible sensei hell.

Temari inwardly weighed her options at that moment. What kind of _good _teacher would let a frightened student return home to an empty house? She and Shikamaru's apartment wasn't exceedingly large, but they could make room her Miyuki. She would stay with them for three days; one week at the most. Miyuki wouldn't be a burden.

"Miyuki wait." Temari called after her student. "You aren't being a bother. Of course you can stay with us for a _few_ days." Temari's voice fluctuated at the word few.

Miyuki turned and faced Temari. "R-Really sensei?"

Temari nodded. "It wouldn't be a problem. She can stay, right Shika?"

Shikamaru muttered unintelligible before giving a small nod.

Miyuki effortlessly left the door's threshold and wrapped her slim arms around Temari's neck. Taken aback by her student's sudden display of affection, it took Temari a second before lightly reciprocating the hug.

Roaming around the room, Shikamaru's eyes stopped on Miyuki's face. Beneath her appreciative smile, Shikamaru nearly detected something. Shrugging it off as his own paranoia, he vaguely wondered where the girl would sleep.

One thing was for sure, he would not be displaced from his bedroom.

**-----------------**

Temari languidly stretched on the floor of her and Shikamaru's bedroom as Shikamaru settled into their bed. Satisfied and convinced that her muscles were limber enough, Temari leaped from her position on the floor and gracefully landed next to Shikamaru on the bed.

"Are you considering trying out for a circus troupe Temari?" Shikamaru asked dryly. He deemed her actions uncalled for. Why should one expend the extra energy to jump from the floor onto the bed, when you could stand up and walk to the bed?

Temari rolled her eyes. "Well if I'm trying out for a circus, then you can take the application to become a professional sleeper."

Shikamaru smiled in mock surprise. "Really? I never thought they'd get back to me about that. I sent in my credentials months ago." He replied wryly.

Temari gave him an exasperated expression. They way he turned her jokes against her was completely unfair.

Scooting over onto Shikamaru's side of the bed, Temari allowed her body to mold perfectly into his. Burying his nose into the warm scent of her hair, Shikamaru enveloped her in his arms. Temari rotated so she was facing him and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek.

"How long is she going to stay?"

"Not too long. No longer than a week probably." Temari's voice answered in the darkness.

"I never knew Temari-sensei was so giving." Shikamaru replied chuckling.

Resisting the childish urge to stick her tongue at him, Temari merely rolled her eyes and settled down to sleep.

**---------------**

Unconsciously running a hand through her tousled hair, Temari lightly bit down her lip while gently tapping her pen on Gaara's desk.

Her crimson haired brother glanced up from his work with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you go home Temari?" His deep, baritone suggested. She had been in his office for at least 2 hours, plowing away at the large stack of papers before her. He'd never seen his sister so absorbed in paperwork before. It was funny yet slightly disturbing at the same time.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She asked somewhat defensively.

"No, but even I were I have the right to." He replied calmly. "I'm going to be leaving pretty soon myself anyway."

"Is it that late already?"

Gaara motioned to the clock on the wall. The blocky, digital letters said 8:47 pm.

"If you really want to do this work, then I'm sure you could take it home with you."

Temari sighed loudly and rested her head on the desk.

"Temari, if you want to stall, I'm sure there are many other establishments you could squander away your time at."

"Gaaaara." She whined at him.

"Are you really avoiding going home?" He paused. "Did you fight with Shikamaru? Or maybe you ate his favorite cookies? Shrunk his jounin vest in last week's wash?" Gaara said chuckling.

Temari gave her brother a dark look. Gaara's sense of humor was so off at times. Pushing her chair back away from the desk, she sauntered away and smiled. "All right then. I'll see you tomorrow Gaara-sama" She said sarcastically.

Gaara smirked before nodding a goodbye as Temari shut the door with a firm click. She stuck her tongue out at his door before making her way down the hall. Running her fingers along the cream colored walls, she slowly ambled on through the long corridor. Knowing Shikamaru expected her home by now, Temari quickened her speed, although only fractionally.

Not that she was avoiding Shikamaru, not by any means. It was their houseguest who had begun wearing on her. Temari wanted to dismiss it as paranoia, yet still she couldn't ignore the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. Only three, now going on four, days had passed, but Temari couldn't help but notice the way Miyuki clung to Shikamaru. A cool breeze caressed Temari's face as she pushed the main door of the Kazekage office open and stepped into the night air.

Maybe she was just being friendly? But the way her eyes lingered on Shikamaru when she smiled, that was a bit more than gracious behavior. The way her fingers brushed against him when she'd hugged him on the occasion, the way she curved her supple lips when he was near, was that _really_ nothing more?

So taken by her thoughts, Temari was surprised to find herself already at her front door. Sticking her hand in her pocket, she fished around for her keys and pulled them out. She stopped short before putting the key in and lightly rested her head on the door.

_I'm just being paranoid. I mean really, Miyori is only 15. I'm just over thinking these things. Get a hold of yourself Temari. She's just trying to get it together for a few days until she feels safe enough to go home._

Laughing quietly to herself, Temari couldn't help but feel a bit silly. Had she really been concerned over something as trivial as that? Silly her. Temari pushed the keys into the door was about to turn the knob when she felt the door give way. There standing at the door was Miyuki in an apron. Temari's favorite apron.

Before she met Shikamaru, she wasn't really an apron person. In fact, even after she met Shikamaru she wasn't what you would call an apron person, but there was one specific apron she had that Shikamaru was very fond of. That was their little secret between them though.

"Temari-san, you're back." Miyuki's innocent smile was far from betraying her true intent.

"Hey, Miyuki." Temari replied while she simultaneously cutting through the opening Miyuki left for her.

"I didn't know when you'd be back, so I already started making dinner. Is that okay?" Miyuki asked before closing the door.

"Yeah, that's fine I guess." Temari said as she placed her keys on the coffee table in the kitchen. "Where's Shikamaru?"

"Shika-san is in the room." Miyuki pointed in the direction of their bedroom.

_Shika-san? When did she become so familiar with him?_

"By the way Temari-san, I wouldn't have expected you to own such a cute apron." Miyuki fingered the cream colored eyelet lace hem and twirled in a small circle.

"Yeah. I use it for cooking on the occasion."

'Oh, you don't use it a lot? Then, you wouldn't mind giving it to me then would you?" Miyuki smiled, her soft grey eyes now hardening slightly and daring her to say no.

"Miyuki I really d-" Temari sentence was cut off by Shikamaru's voice.

"Temari, is that you?"

"Yeah, Shika I'm home."

"Come in here troublesome woman." Shikamaru called from the room.

"Sure." Temari turned to begin walking away, but she felt Miyuki grasp around her wrist.

Miyuki's expression took Temari by surprise. Her round, childlike eyes had narrowed while a daring smirk curved her lips upward. "I'll be taking it from you then." Miyuki said before letting Temari go with a small shove.

Considering herself the bigger person, Temari left without a word despite how angry she was. Miyuki had definitely overstepped her bounds.

Temari sighed quietly and closed their bedroom door behind them.

"You're home late." Shikamaru commented once she'd entered.

"Yeah, I got a little caught up with some stuff at work today." She answered mechanically, still inwardly fuming. Pulling her hair out of her characteristic quadruplets, Temari lowered her head and shook out her honey locks.

Shikamaru came around and swept her up from behind.

"Hmm?" Temari asked as she pulled her hair up.

"Nothing. Just missing your troublesomeness." He replied.

Temari turned around and smiled. Shikamaru pressed a kiss on her forehead, each eyelid, and the tip of her nose before finally making his way down to her lips. Not caring that she was angry or even that Miyuki was in the next room, Temari wrapped her arms around his neck and through herself into the kiss. The annoyances and anxieties of the day decreased in importance as he guided her toward the wall and gently set her against it.

Her fingers weaved themselves into his hair while his hands languidly traveled down her sides. Although still somewhat irritated, Temari felt better. Even if Miyuki were making passes at Shikamaru, she was not what he wanted. A soft knock interrupted their kiss, forcing the unwilling couple to pull apart.

"What?" She and Shikamaru both said in unison.

"Um, sorry to disturb you, but dinner's ready." Miyuki's muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"Ok, thanks." Shikamaru replied.

"I guess we have to go eat then." Temari said.

"Not necessarily..." Shikamaru's voice trailed.

"Oh behave Shika." Temari swatted at him playfully. "And by the way, why is she wearing _my_ favorite apron?" Temari asked suddenly remembering.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I came home and found her in it."

Temari bristled. _I can't believe her._

"Don't worry, it doesn't look as good on her as it does on you." Shikamaru replied smiling.

Temari tried to prevent herself from smiling, but lost. "You're just saying that."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Oh no, it's much more suited for women of the troublesome demographic. Preferably you."

Temari smirked at him before they left their room. She had nothing to be worried about.

**---------------**

Dinner passed by uneventfully. Miyuki had converted back to her cheerful self and chatted warmly with Shikamaru. Temari wasn't surprised.

They finished quickly and Temari cleared the table.

"You need help with the dishes Tem?" Shikamaru asked from the living room.

"Oh, don't worry Shika-san. I can help her." Miyuki smiled sweetly.

"It's all right Shikamaru." Temari answered from the kitchen. Filling the sink with warm water, Temari began scrubbing the plates and handing them off to Miyuki to be rinsed. A thick silenced between teacher and student as the task continued. Finally, the finished and Miyuki held the last plate in her hands.

"You know Temari-san, it's funny." Miyuki began slyly.

"Hmm?" Temari asked while drying her hands.

"It's funny that you haven't said anything to me yet."

"Said anything about what?" Temari asked.

"I really don't think you're that dense."

"What?" Temari almost demanded back.

"Well, I mean I didn't think it would be this easy. If you let me have the apron that easily, then taking Shikamaru-san from you shouldn't be that hard either."

"Excuse me Miyuki?" Temari felt the heat rising in her face.

"You heard me. I like him, so I'm going to take him."

Temari stood with the drying cloth still in her hands and watched Miyuki.

"So naive. You let me stay in your house. I came and beat you on your own turf." Miyuki said laughing humorlessly. "You can't make me leave either." She stated as though it were a fact. "What kind of teacher would force me out of her house when I wasn't feeling safe?" Miyuki filled her eyes with tears and replicated her distraught tone the first night she'd surprised Temari at her doorstep.

Temari's blood boiled and ran cold in the same instant.

"I can't believe you forgot the most important rule of being a shinobi Never let your guard down." A wickedly sinful smile settled on her lips before she took the plate in her hand and threw it against the floor. "Second rule, I always get what I want. Remember that sensei."

Quickly, Miyuki kneeled down and grabbed a shard of the plate and pressed it against her palm. The blood ran thickly across her palm and splattered on the floor.

In an instant, her face transformed once more and the tears materialized.

"T-Temari-san, I'm so sorry." The waterworks began as Shikamaru appeared in the kitchen.

Miyuki stood up and ran into Shikamaru. "Shika-san, I-I'm so sorry." Miyuki cradled her hand against his chest.

"Are you okay? Let me see your hand." Shikamaru said while quickly examining the wound. "It's not that bad, there's just a lot of blood. Don't worry, it's just one plate." He patted her on the head once.

Temari leaned down and began picking the misshapen pieces of plate from the floor.

"Be careful Temari, don't touch that. I'll clean that up myself. Can you see if you can get the medicine box for me? I know we'll have some gauze for Miyuki's hand in there." Shikamaru sat Miyuki down at the table before grabbing a rag. "Here, wrap this around your hand so it stops bleeding."

Tears still cascading down her cheeks, Miyuki managed a half smile. "Thanks so much Shika-san."

Shikamaru merely shrugged before turning around in search of the roll of paper towels.

The moment he turned around, Miyuki shot Temari the same wicked look from before. As Temari walked past her to acquire the medicine box, Miyuki whispered "I always get what I want sensei. **Always.**"

Moving past her, Temari returned the dark look to the devil sitting at her kitchen table.


End file.
